The Missing Link: A Search For the Truth
by WriterGirl516
Summary: An AMC and GH crossover. Maggie Stone learns some secrets about her life that she never knew. BAM with a romance, angst and a journey for the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** I own nothing. Bianca, Maggie, David and whoever bears a name that is from AMC and possibly other shows belong to ABC. I am simply using the characters to create some havoc and fun here in my imagination.

**Author's Notes:**

1. This story takes place in a somewhat alternate universe. I am rewriting some of the character history to fit the confines of this story as well as to fit the space and time it is set in. I might borrow some aspects from the show here and there but all in all, this is the AMC and BAM that exists in my mind.

2. While I'm trying to follow the canon AMC has written and eventually, also from GH, I've twisted some history and as the story unfolds you will see what I am talking about.

3. We're about 6-7 years into the future. Bianca, Maggie and Miranda are still living in Paris, as a family.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_Life couldn't be any better; you have almost everything you've ever wanted to achieve. Family, friends and most of all a happiness that fills the voids of your heart you thought could never be filled. Just when you thought life couldn't get any better, when you thought that maybe luck was finally on your side, it all changes, like the flip of a switch._

_What happens when you learn that your whole life has been nothing but lies? What do you do then? How do you deal? Do you seek out the truth? Do you turn away those who are close to you because you feel like you've been betrayed?_

_Do you turn your back on everyone who has ever been connected to you, especially those who are closest to you in your life?_

_Sometimes, those same connections run even deeper than you think. Blood is thicker than water, question is, how thick? The truth is out there... waiting to be found._

_His name is David Hayward. Her name is Maggie Stone._

_And somewhere lies..._

**The Missing Link: A Search For the Truth**

**-BIANCA-**

I like to say and think that I lived a normal life as a child, but the reality is that I really didn't have one. I was constantly being shuttled between spending time with my mother here in Pine Valley and my father and step-family in Seattle. I could have sworn that some summers, I didn't know which way was up or even forgot what coast I was on. Let alone that, the time zones were what drove me crazy. Three hours ahead here, three hours behind there, it definitely was not the best way to grow up. As a child, I yearned for stability; I hated having to go back and forth, and not knowing where I'd be spending my summer vacations, Thanksgiving and Christmas holidays. It wasn't easy… but yes, that was my childhood in a nutshell.

The reality of it all was that I spent a good part of my life growing up in Seattle and living with my father. My mother had lost custody of me when I was still young. I never truly understood the real reason of why that had happened but at least I got to see her every once in a while. Sure, they were visits here and there, yet it was good to know I still had a mother. On the flipside though, the one positive in living with my father growing up was that I got to be 'Daddy's Little Girl.'

I remember how he would plan all these father/daughter days with me. We would go to the park on Sunday afternoons and feed the ducks. He taught me how to ride my bike and fly a kite. My father and I went camping every summer, just him and me and I will never forget how we'd just stare at the stars and he'd tell me to make a wish with the hope that one day it would come true. Year after year I made my wish but had yet to see it fulfilled. It never would come true but that's another story in and of itself.

There was double flick Friday nights that we always enjoyed together. What amazed me so much about him was how even after a long day or week at work, my father always managed to find time to spend with me. It didn't matter how tired he was, all that mattered was that we got to have our time together. My father was everything to me, he was my hero.

Yes, I am going to be honest and say that I wish I had spent more time with my mother growing up, but somehow I think my living with my father happened for a reason. To me, I also saw it as a blessing. I cherished every moment with him and never once took it for granted. And it would always be like that even until after he died, when I was just 16. It had felt like my whole world had fallen apart that night. I truly never felt so alone until those moments after it happened. To this day I still miss him and sometimes I feel his presence around me, like he is now my guardian angel.

And so, life had to go on. With that, my mother had suggested that I move back to Pine Valley and live with her. She wanted to give our relationship a chance; she wanted to forge a bond like what I had with my dad when I was a young girl growing up. I know it's wrong to say that it's too little, too late because of everything, so I choose not to say that. Instead, I convinced myself that everything is worth a shot. I mean, I never got the chance to know my mother except for the fact that she is Erica Kane. And well, she never got to know me so it was time that my relationship with my mother grow and nurture.

Life does go on and so I packed my bags and moved back to Pine Valley. Some people say that everything has a reason and I believe that. Change is good. Little did I know how much my life would change when that time finally came and I set foot in Pine Valley again for the first time in years.

**-David-**

"_Make me proud son."_

Those were words that my father said to me as I grew up. He wanted me to make him proud, to be the success that he couldn't be. What my father wanted for me was to have a life where I strived for the best and for happiness. Albeit it was ironic though how my life wasn't full of happiness or fun. I may have had a father who loved and adored me but I also had a mother whose love was conditional at times. I guess considering myself one of the lucky ones is an understatement. My parents never divorced and sometimes I tend to think that they stayed together for my sake. Maybe it was a good decision in their eyes but in my own eyes it wasn't. But who was I to say anything? As long as I had my father, Charles Hayward in my life, I would be content.

I grew up wanting to be like him. I looked up to him and one day I even told myself that when I would become a father and have my own children, I wanted to be the same kind of role model he was to me. I promised myself that I'd shower my kids with love and show them that it was never conditional. I would pass onto them what my father taught me. I remember how my friends envied me for the kind of life I had. Well, to be honest, that was the one fact I never understood. What was there to be envious about? I mean, if they only knew that I didn't have the happy life that they thought I had. It was nothing like that, nothing of the sort. Maybe to them it seemed like that but in reality I wished that my father would leave my mother and take me along with him.

Who knows, maybe they envied me because of him. They wanted their dads to be just like mine. The one who went to every game and cheered for you in the stands and always said that no matter if you win or lose, it's how you played the game that counted. They wanted the father who went to every spelling, math and science bee. He was the man who stayed up late at night to help you finish your science project and taught that as long as you try, success is never out of reach.

And I did succeed, but it wasn't without heartache. You see, my father killed himself before I graduated high school. It had been a crazy night and least of all, my mother didn't make it any better. Worse yet, she was the reason he killed himself. I knew he was in pain because of her but I never knew that she could drive him to that brink. To this day, I have never forgiven her for that his suicide. That horror filled night is forever etched in my memory.

I have managed to put that all behind me and move on but there are still days when I still feel all the hurt from that night. Yet, like I said, life went on and I moved on too. I still strived for success and managed to achieve it. I became that doctor that he wanted me to become. I never did give up and today it has led me to become one of the most prominent cardiologists in the country.

Yes, I made it and in the process I gained some newfound family too. Just when I thought that I had no one left in my life since my father had died, I find out that I have a half brother. Leo sort of just fell into my life, a man of strength, courage and love. Leo's got a big heart just like my father. I still find it hard to believe though, that he sprung from my mother's loins. I mean, we don't share the same father but we share the same slimy mother. I guess the whole conditional love gene skipped a generation. I consider Leo to be one of the blessings in my life and I'm still thankful to have him around today.

And then, there was Maggie Stone. My dear, sweet innocent younger cousin Maggie, well at least in my eyes she was innocent. I never knew she existed until just two years ago. Okay, maybe I did know but I simply forgot. But still, had I known she existed, maybe I could have saved her from the troubled childhood she had. I had learned that she grew up having to endure heartache day in and day out, having a mother who too was conditional with love. Her father, well she still has never told me much about him. I don't press her for details though, simply because I know she'll open up to me when she is ready to.

I guess there's a part of me that wishes that I had protected her. But that's all in the past and I can't focus on that. It's time to look forward. Maggie is in my life now and that's how it always will be. To me, Maggie is the other blessing in my life.

Life turned out to be great for me so far. I may have lost my father but I gained a brother and a cousin. Yet, in achieving success and reconstituting what I feel is family again, it still feels like that I have a closer connection out there somewhere. I don't know what it is but occasionally it is a feeling that I get. Perhaps there is still a missing link out there that I don't know about? Could there be something out there in front of my eyes that I'm still not seeing?

**-Maggie-**

Green Bay… Minneapolis… Kansas City… Chicago… New York City… Pine Valley.

You could say I'm a traveler, but in reality I'm not. Truth is, I've been running from place to place, searching for a new life, a place to call home. Stability. Running is all I've ever known and growing up, it's all I wanted to do. My childhood wasn't exactly the roses, dollhouse and white picket fence kind of deal. It was nowhere near that, not even close. The whole family thing, well that was kind of non-existent. I had a twin sister, Frankie and we were really close growing up. If anything, we protected each other from any danger that came our way as kids. My father, William Stone… he skipped out on us when we were two, leaving my mother to take care of us. I guess he didn't feel like being a father, or maybe he didn't want to deal with my mother. I wish I could choose one of those answers, but I'm going to opt for a mix of both.

My mother spent most of her life with her best friend, liquor. It was all she knew and I swear, some days I wondered if she even remembered Frankie and me, her own daughters. Often times, she did but then again she was also drunk and we'd only be acknowledged when one of us did something to tick her off. It was during those times I feared her the most, not knowing whether or not her drunkenness would lead to verbal or physical abuse. Frankie and I, we had to grow up fast, learning how to live and fend for ourselves because of our lack of guidance.

Lack of love on the other hand, was a whole different story.

I grew up in the worst part of town, commonly coined with the phrase, "the wrong side of the tracks." The house I lived in with my mom and sister, it had peeling paint and during the winter, my sister and I would bundle ourselves under the only blanket we had because of the lack of heat in the house. Our furniture was worn out, the springs sometimes poking me in the rear if I sat down in the wrong place. My clothes, as well as my sister's came from Goodwill because we could never afford anything new. Not once did anything ever fit right, never having the right size shirt or jeans or anything. Our shoes, they had holes in them. I still remember the days Frankie and I walked home from school in the rain, our socks were soaked from all the puddles we encountered. It wasn't the greatest feeling in the world but we learned how to deal with it the best way we could.

I've been poor my entire life and it would haunt me later on as I got older. I guess with the kind of childhood I had, building walls and a tough exterior became my specialty because I was never open with my feelings and always had a yearning to have control of situations. Love was a foreign concept in my house, never once expressed in any way, shape or form. There were those rare moments when I'd see my mom holding Frankie close, actually giving her a smidge of love and care. Then again, it was only when she was sober… moments that were few and far between.

So where did it leave me? It left me with a guarded attitude and no one to turn to. I don't remember how old I was but there finally came a time when I got so fed up with everything that I just packed up and left. And that's when it all began, the running, my search for stability and a place to call home. I wanted to leave it all behind, start anew… hoping that maybe, just maybe I'd find my own way and someone who would love me. And in return would teach me how to love.

I felt bad leaving Frankie behind, but she knew it was something I had to do. We made a pact though, promising to reunite somewhere along the way but sadly, it wasn't meant to be. The last I'd heard from her was shortly after she left our mother. It was the very last time we ever made contact… I was in New York and she somehow made it to some small no-name town called, Pine Valley. And then, she was murdered.

Eventually, I made my way to Pine Valley, where I ended up putting down some roots. I reconnected with some relatives; two cousins I never knew I had (or possibly never remembered) and a crazy aunt. David and Leo, they were brothers and the sons of my crazy Aunt Vanessa. Luckily the craziness skipped a generation rendering the two of them to be remotely close to normal. Then again, I don't know how to define normal these days considering the kind of life I've had.

David and Leo became like brothers to me, always lending some guidance and an ear to listen whenever I needed one. Out of the two of them, I adored Leo the most since I related to him on a closer level than I did with David. David was more of the fatherly type while Leo was the boyish one, always searching out a challenge. At the end of the day, I was always grateful to have them in my life knowing there were at least two family members who knew was it meant to have family.

Pine Valley became home to me after a while as I began to meet new people and discover aspects about myself that I never put much thought to. People have often said that things happen for a reason and maybe I was meant to find my way to Pine Valley. Life did change for me as well as around me as I came to call the town home and I can say part of it was for the better and at times, somewhat confusing. Yet, little by little, I managed to find my way and have my heart lead me to the one person I'd grow to love more than life itself.

Love…

Family…

Stability…

Until one day, my world was shattered…

_Change one thing… It changes everything…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Maggie."

Silence. Snore.

"Maggie," Robin stood against the lockers trying to hold back her laughter upon finding Maggie sound asleep on one of the benches in the staff locker room. Watching her for a moment, she thought back to her first year as a fledgling resident, trying to adjust to the rigors of working odd shifts around the clock.

Carefully, she opened her locker and hung her white coat inside. Grabbing her things, she snickered, knowing the perfect way to wake Maggie from what she assumed what a peaceful power nap. With one hand gripped on the locker door, she waited a few more seconds until…

_slam!_

"What the!?" Maggie shot up, completely disoriented but managed to grip the bench avoiding a near fall to the floor. Looking around, she spotted Robin above her, leaning against the wall of lockers with a grin on her face. "That… was not nice," she said, rubbing her eyes.

Robin laughed, nudging the blonde over as she took a seat on the bench. "Long night, huh?"

"Night? What time is it?" she asked. As of late, Maggie had been working different shifts causing her to lose track of whether it was day or night.

"It's almost 2am," Robin replied.

"Crap, I told Bianca I'd be home by midnight." Maggie got up quickly and keyed in the combination to her locker. Within seconds, she was able to pull out her bag and walked over toward the mirror. She rubbed her face, staring at her own tired reflection. "I'm supposed to get used to this sooner or later, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I was just making sure."

Robin draped an arm over the tired doctor's shoulder. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

--

Maggie walked into the house, closing the front door behind her as carefully as she could, then kicked off her sneakers. Trudging further down the dark hallway, she tripped on something causing her yelp as quietly as possible in pain. She looked down and saw it was of Miranda's toys and rolled her eyes, reminding herself to speak to the little girl in the morning.

After a quick shower and still feeling exhausted, Maggie slowly climbed into bed. Feeling grateful that a series of grueling shifts were done, she cherished what the next two days would bring such as rest and relaxation while spending time with the two most important people in her life, Bianca and Miranda.

Maggie was fully aware of what she was getting into before her residency started. Working odd hours and spending less time with her family was one of the sacrifices she needed to make in order to succeed with her dream of saving lives. And it couldn't make Bianca any more proud than she was already of Maggie, overcoming all obstacles making her who is she today.

Snug in bed, Maggie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Just as she was about to drift off into a nice slumber, Bianca turned over and draped an arm over her waist.

"Mmm… what time is it?" Bianca sleepily asked.

"Almost three," Maggie replied, running her fingers through Bianca's chestnut colored hair. "It's been a long night. Let's get some sleep."

Bianca yawned, nuzzling against Maggie's shoulder. "Okay. G'night, Sweetheart. I love you."

"G'night, B. I love you, too."

--

"Aww, but Mommy. You promised!"

Bianca sat down on the couch and pulled her daughter onto her lap. "I know I did honey, but you know how it is sometimes. Mommy gets called into the office at the last minute."

Miranda frowned. "But it's Saturday. You're not supposed to work on Saturday. You promised we could go to the park. You and me and Maggie."

"Maggie can still take you," Bianca brushed some hair out Miranda's eyes. She couldn't help but feel bad, knowing how much the little girl had been looking forward to their trip to the park. "You can still have fun without me."

"But it won't be the same."

"What won't be the same?" Maggie entered the living room, fully alert and dressed for the day. She plopped down on the couch and pressed a quick kiss to Bianca's lips. "What's wrong?" noticing the disappointed look on Miranda's face.

"I have to go into the office this morning. She's all bent out of shape because I'm not going to the P-A-R-K," Bianca whispered.

"I know how to spell park," Miranda moved off of her mother's lap. She was now sitting between Maggie and her mom, waiting to see what would happen now since it was only going to be her and Maggie spending the day together.

"Tell you what, Munchkin," Maggie took hold of Miranda's small hands. "We can still have fun without your mom. How about I help you learn how to ride that bike we got you for your birthday?"

And suddenly, Miranda's face lit up, all traces of disappointment now gone. "Really? You're gonna show me how?"

"Yes, baby girl. Now, why don't you head on up to your room and get ready. When it's time to go, I'll come and get you," Maggie helped the little girl off the couch and smiled. "Okay?"

"Okay, Maggie," she launched herself into the blonde's arms and gave her a tight hug. Letting go, she skipped out of the living room and disappeared upstairs.

Bianca sighed, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I am so sorry Maggie."

With a smile, Maggie wrapped an arm around Bianca's slumped shoulders. "It's okay Sweetie. She's upset right now, but she'll get over it. Why don't you join us at the park as soon as you can?"

"I will." Bianca glanced at the clock. "I need to go. I'll see you later," she leaned over and kissed Maggie then got up from the couch and rushed out the door.

"Later," Maggie replied, her finger tracing her lips as she approached the window and saw Bianca speed away in her car. Turning around, she looked around the room realizing how some of Miranda's toys were still lying on the floor. One more time, she made a mental note to speak to the little girl about the responsibility of cleaning up after oneself. Whether or not she'd remember to do that remained to be seen.

--

"Have you located her yet?" Preston threw the brown envelope onto his desk.

"No, not yet. But I'm waiting to hear from a buddy of mine. He's been in contact with her over the years," Cooper replied, reaching over for the envelope his partner had just put down. "We'll find her, don't worry."

"Good, because whatever's in that envelope seems important, just judging by its weight."

"Yeah, it sure looks like it."

Preston took the envelope back from Cooper. "What do you think is inside?"

"Who knows," Cooper shrugged. "Could be anything." A shrill ring came from his pocket, startling the both of them. He pulled out his phone, "Cooper Mansfield… Oh good, you found her?" motioning for Preston to pass him a pen and pad, he pulled off the cap. He scribbled down an address, "Paris!? What the hell is she doing all the way in Paris?… Okay, fine. Thanks, Devane. I owe ya one."

Eyebrow raised, Preston looked at Cooper questioningly. "Found her?"

"Yep, all the way in Paris, France," he swiveled his chair around to face his computer screen. "Looks like we've got a trip to make. It's time to deliver whatever this is to Mary Margaret Stone."

"There you go with that hero complex again."

"Preston, honey. Shut up."

--

"I'm sorry, but we seemed to have lost her. Again."

He slammed the half full glass of whiskey down onto the table. "What!?" swiping aside his blonde hair. Heaving a deep sigh, he sat down in his chair. "You need to find her and soon. I can't risk it. We need to find her before she finds Maggie, you hear me?"

"Yes, I will get right on it," replied the shorter man in a thick French accent.

"Good. Now go," he pointed toward the doorway. Alone once again with his thoughts, he approached the window and stared out at the city, the Eiffel Tower shining in the distance. He raked a palm through his hair feeling a sense of frustration. This was the last thing he needed at the moment, especially with recent word he'd just received. Now, before him was a huge dilemma, aware of the consequences regarding the choice he needed to make. Part of him wanted to do the right thing, even if it meant hurting the ones he loved.

_Would it be worth it? She's moved on and she's happy._He periodically pondered those thoughts to himself. There were days when he had wanted to, so badly after hearing of all the turmoil his family and friends had endured. Then one day, he was about to make his choice when he saw them. Bianca and Maggie, blissfully happy and enjoying a life in Paris, away from everything he'd heard about. Not wanting to ruin a perfect life, he stepped back into the shadows and resumed his peaceful life, which included protecting those that he loved, from a distance.

But now that was not the case. He needed to keep her safe, no matter what the costs. Problem was, how would he accomplish that without hurting others in the process?

--

"Miranda, please hurry or else you'll be late for school!" Bianca shouted from downstairs.

"In a minute!" came the distant reply.

Maggie rushed down the steps, almost knocking Bianca over as she frantically searched for something. "My ID badge. Where the heck is my ID badge?" she checked through the piles of magazines in their living room and then the foyer. "Crap!"

"Mags," Bianca said, trying to get her attention. "Maggie… Mags." Noticing how the blonde wasn't listening, she bent down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Okay, now that I have your attention."

"Mmm yes?" Maggie smiled.

"Your ID badge," pointing down toward Maggie's blue hospital scrub, "is right there. Where it has been all along."

"Oh."

"Okay! I'm ready," Miranda came down the steps and stopped in front of both women. She tilted her head slightly, curious as to what happened before making her grand interruption. "Were you two kissing again?"

Bianca blushed. "Ready for school, Sweetheart?"

"Why do grown-ups kiss so much?" she asked.

"Come on, Miranda. We need to go or else we'll be late."

Miranda looked toward Maggie. "Mommy won't answer my question. Maggie, can you answer it?"

"Let's go, Sweetie," Bianca took hold of the little girl's hand and led her to the front door.

"We'll talk later," Maggie smiled, pressing a kiss to their daughter's temple. "Have a good day at school, your Aunt Anna will pick you up okay?"

"Okay," she waved goodbye and walked out the door with Bianca.

--

Robin stuck her head into the locker room. "Hey Maggie, there's these two guys outside. They're asking for you."

"If it's some tall brown haired guy and a short black one, they're gonna have to wait. I've still got rounds to finish," Maggie replied, grabbing her clipboard from the bench.

"Actually no. They said they're from Green Bay and wanted to deliver something to you," Robin quirked and eyebrow and stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

Maggie opened the door slightly and took a quick peek outside. "I wonder what this is about."

"Well, only one way to find out," Robin opened the door and shoved her out into the hallway.

"What the?!" Maggie yelped, almost losing her footing as the stumbled out of the locker room. She stared at the door for a second, blowing her bangs out of her eyes and walked down toward the two men waiting for her.

"Oh come on Coop, this is the fashion capital of the world!" Preston said, pointing out the window. "We might as well take advantage of what Paris has to offer while we're here."

"Later," Cooper replied. "We're working remember?"

Preston sank down into one of the plastic chairs. "Okay fine. I'm holding you to that."

"I'm sure you will."

"Um, hi. Dr. Scorpio said you were looking for me?" Maggie approached both men wearily.

Shooting up from his chair, Preston immediately held out his hand. "Hi! Yes, I'm Preston Waters and this is my partner… in my ways than one," he grinned, "Cooper Mansfield."

"Yeah. Hi," Cooper nodded shyly.

"Listen, I'm kind of busy, so if you guys can just tell me why you're here," Maggie pressed a hand to her nape, showing obvious signs of exhaustion from her day so far.

Cooper pulled out the brown envelope from his bag and handed it to the blonde. "We were instructed to deliver to you," he said, suddenly pulling it back. "Wait, you are Mary Margaret Stone, right?"

"Yes," reaching for the envelope in his hand. Her brow furrowed, "Why is it so heavy?"

"We're not quite sure," Cooper replied.

"Well, um. Thanks," Maggie sat down in one of the chairs and tore open the flap. Pulling out one of the folders, she opened it and read what was written on the page in front of her. "Oh my God," she spoke under her breath. "Where did you get this?"

"We got it from your mother's safe deposit box. It was addressed to you, upon the event of her…"

"Death," Maggie finished Cooper's sentence. She grew quiet for a moment, blinking her eyes just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Um… thanks for coming by. I, uh… appreciate it."

"Our pleasure," Preston smiled. He reached into his pocket and flipped open a sterling silver case, handing Maggie a business card. "In case you need to contact us, here are our numbers. But if you want to find us over the next few days, we're staying here." He handed her a piece of paper with a hotel address scribbled on it.

"Okay, thanks," she replied as both men walked away. _Why now? Why?_ silently thinking to herself. Slowly she got up and walked back to the locker room.

Robin was still waiting inside when she saw Maggie reenter, looking as though she'd just seen a ghost. She watched the blonde sit down on the bench, clutching a brown envelope in her arms. "Maggie? If you're mad about me pushing you into the hallway, I'm sorry."

"No. No it's not that," Maggie shook her head. She stared at the folder in her hands, still unable to believe the news she'd just been given.

Sensing how something was wrong, Robin sat next to her on the bench. "What is all that stuff?"

Maggie turned her head, stoic look on her face. "It's about my mother. She's um... She's dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Dead?" Robin's brow furrowed. "How do you know?"

Maggie passed the folder to Robin. "It says right there."

Robin's eyes followed to where the blonde's finger was pointed. She read the top sheet then passed the folder back, not quite sure what to say. "I'm sorry Maggie."

"Oh please, don't be," Maggie chuckled under her breath.

"What do you mean? Your mom just died."

"And I don't know whether to feel grateful or miserable about it." Getting up, Maggie opened her locker and shoved the envelope inside. She turned and walked over to the mirror, rubbed her face and ran her fingers through her hair. After checking her reflection one more time, she caught the look on Robin's face. "What?"

"Maggie, how can you act as if nothing happened?" Robin got up and approached her, placing a hand on the young doctor's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine," Maggie gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're sure?" Robin eyed her oddly.

Brushing some hair behind her ear, she nodded her head. "Yes. I need to finish rounds, though. So um… I'll see you later," she said, stepping past Robin, quickly escaping out into the hallway. Once outside, she took a deep breath and leaned against the wall, completely confused and overwhelmed, feeling as though the world was about to crash down on her.

--

Carrying her favorite storybook under her arm, Miranda entered the living room and found the older woman seated on the couch tapping away on a laptop computer, intensely concentrating on the screen. "Aunt Anna?" Miranda spoke, hoping she wasn't interrupting her.

Anna looked up from her computer, smiling with delight. "Yes, Sweet pea?"

Shyly, Miranda crossed one foot over the other, sticking a finger to the corner of her mouth. "I have a question. Can I ask it?"

Setting aside her laptop, Anna patted the spot next to her. "Sure, come and sit next to me." Once Miranda was seated, she pushed back a lock of brown hair behind the little girl's ear. "What's your question?"

"Why do grown-ups kiss so much? Mommy and Maggie were kissing this morning and I asked them, but they wouldn't answer," she swung her legs from left to right and looked up at Anna, waiting patiently for an answer. "Can you tell me why?"

Anna couldn't help but be amused by Miranda's curiosity. "Well, grown-ups kiss because it's a sign of affection," she explained, hoping it wasn't too complex for the six year old to understand.

"Okay. But that still doesn't tell me why Mommy and Maggie like kissing so much."

"Your Mommy and Maggie like to do that because they love each other."

Miranda's brow furrowed. "They must love each other a lot."

"Yes they do," Anna replied. She noticed the book Miranda had sitting on her lap. Picking it up, she read the title. "Curious George Goes to Paris."

"It's my favorite," Miranda smiled, one of her front teeth still missing. "Can you read it to me?"

"Sure." Anna opened to the first page. "How about we read it together? Sound good?"

"Okay," Miranda nodded, scooting closer to her.

--

"Coop?"

"Yes?" pressing his lips to his cup of coffee.

"I love you," Preston sat back in his chair and sighed.

Cooper took a bite into his croissant and swallowed. "You're only saying that because we're in Paris."

Thinking about it for a moment, he grinned. "Okay, you got me there. But really Coop, this city is so beautiful. We shouldn't have waited so long to come here."

"We're here because we're working."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that for a second," Preston stared at the Eiffel Tower, struck with a random thought. "Hey Coop?"

"Yeah, Pres?"

"That Stone girl got some bad news after she opened the envelope we delivered, huh," he sat up, reaching for his cup of lemonade. After taking a quick sip, he dabbed the corner of his mouth with a napkin. "You think she's okay?"

Cooper sat back in his chair and pressed his palms together. "I'm not quite sure. I mean how would you react if you found out your mother died?" He looked over at Preston. "Yeah, see? It's news no one really expects, let alone we had to deliver it while she was working."

"I hope she's okay."

"She will be, but something makes me think this is only the beginning."

"You think so?"

Cooper crumpled his napkin and tossed it onto the table. "Remember, that envelope was thick. There's more than just a death certificate in there. Whatever else was inside, it's big and I have a feeling we'll be getting a call from her sooner or later."

--

Robin dropped off her patient files at the nurse's station, noticing how Maggie's were already there. "Hey Jean Paul, have you seen Maggie?" she asked.

"Last I saw Maggie, she was in the on-call room. Is everything okay with her? She looked a bit… I don't know how to say it," Jean Paul replied, gripping the stethoscope around his neck with both hands.

"Bothered?" Robin finished his thought.

"Yes, bothered. I asked if anything was wrong and she didn't answer," flashing a look of concern. "I hope everything is okay."

"She's had a rough day," Robin said while checking the schedule on the wall. "Well, my shift is done. Don't work too hard."

"I won't," Jean Paul smiled.

After changing into some street clothes, Robin went in search of Maggie and found her where Jean Paul said she would be. She pushed the door to the on-call room open and saw it was dark, the only source of light coming from the window. Slowly entering, she found Maggie seated by the window, once again holding the brown envelope in her hands. Before she could speak, Maggie looked over and met her gaze.

Closing the door behind her, Robin pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. "Jean Paul said I'd find you here. I figured you would have gone home by now."

"Yeah, I figured I'd be home by now, too. But um… haven't really managed to make it out the door yet," Maggie laughed, albeit contritely.

"How long have you been here?"

She checked her watch. "My shift ended a little over an hour ago."

"Maggie, what's wrong? I've never seen you this... disturbed, about something before. Do you want to talk about it?"

Maggie rubbed her eyes. "I don't know where to start..."

"Maybe you should be talking to Bianca. I'm sure she's probably wondering where you are. And maybe a little worried?"

"I umm… I still wouldn't know where to begin."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Not really," Maggie swiped a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "I think this is something I need to deal with on my own. But thanks for the concern, though. I appreciate it."

"No sweat. I thought it would be good for you to know that I care. Plus, you're like a little sister to me," Robin assured Maggie while eyeing the brown envelope curiously. "I take it you haven't looked at whatever else is inside?"

Maggie looked down. "I'm almost afraid to. I have a feeling it's more bad news."

"Well, you'll have to find out sooner or later."

"I'd opt for later. I really should head home," she got up, tucking the envelope under her arm. "Maybe some family time and a good night's sleep will help."

"Sounds like good idea," Robin rose from her chair and pushed it back to its original spot. "I can give you a ride home, if you want."

Maggie half smiled. "Thanks, but I've got my car. I'll see you tomorrow." Upon reaching the door, she heard Robin call out to her. Turning around, she was met with a warm embrace.

"If you need to talk, you know where to reach me," Robin spoke her reassuring words before letting go.

"Thanks," Maggie replied, her voice reduced to a tired whisper before walking down the hall, back to the locker room.

--

"Ready for bed, Sweetheart?" Bianca asked as she entered her daughter's room and found her already dressed in her pajamas.

"Yes," Miranda nodded. She pulled the blanket down and climbed into bed. Finally all settled in, she looked up at her mother with angelic eyes. "Are you sure I can't stay up a little while longer? I want to wait for Maggie to come home."

Bianca tilted her head slightly, bringing a hand to her daughter's cheek. "I know you want to, baby girl but it's past your bedtime," she replied apologetically. "I promise you'll see her in the morning, though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Miranda, I'm sure. Have I ever broken a promise?"

Miranda thought about it for a moment, her nose crinkling. "No, I guess not." She pulled her favorite stuffed monkey close and snuggled against it while watching her mother turn off the bedside lamp. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"I love you," the little girl smiled before closing her eyes.

A warm feeling filled her heart as she leaned down and pressed a kiss to Miranda's forehead. "I love you, too," she spoke softly and walked out of her daughter's room.

Bianca stood in the living room and peeked out the window. Maggie still hadn't arrived home from work yet and it sparked some worry. Though, these days, Maggie's work schedule was unpredictable, on occasion having to pull a double shift here and there due to staff shortage. Surmising that she'd done so, Bianca decided to retire to the bedroom for some light reading while waiting patiently for her to come home.

--

Sipping his cup of coffee, he watched her from a distance. Almost immediately, he noticed the bothered look on her face, almost as if something had her disturbed. More so, what puzzled him was the fact that she was alone. Alone, eating dinner when usually it was a meal she shared with Bianca and Miranda. He could tell the news was affecting her and it was killing him that he couldn't step out of the shadows and provide some comfort.

_I can't… I can't risk it. _ The silent thought crossed his mind. _She'll be okay. She has Bianca. _He repeated those words over and over in his head, knowing that Bianca would be the best person for Maggie to turn to. He felt a sudden buzz in his pocket, startling him as he realized it was his cell phone. He dug into his pocket and flipped it open. "Yeah," he whispered, not wanting to make his presence known. "Good… I'll be there in a bit." Closing the phone, he shoved it into his jacket and raked his fingers through his hair.

Sighing deeply, he took one last glance at Maggie. "Everything's going to be okay. Don't worry, I'm going to keep you safe, even if it kills me," he spoke those words softly and stepped back into the shadows.

--

It had become an unintentional late night for Maggie as she entered the house, closing the door carefully like she always did. She kicked off her sneakers and dropped her bag off in the living room, making it a point to return there later. Without stopping by the bedroom, she headed straight for the bathroom and hoped a relaxing, hot shower would clear her mind.

Feeling somewhat refreshed, Maggie found herself in the living room, nursing a glass of wine while flipping through various photo albums of the past. She looked at page upon page of smiles and laughter, all pleasant memories she shared with Bianca and Miranda. They were memories that were created together as a family, a life they managed to build since their arrival in Paris years ago.

Maggie drank the last of the wine in her glass and set it down on the table. Leaning over, she reached for her bag and pulled out the brown envelope. Once again, its presence haunted her in a way, feelings of curiosity and dread stirring within. She felt somewhat compelled to find out what else lurked inside but decided not to considering the rough day she'd already experienced. Finding out her mother died was enough of a shock. Any other news that came along with it would have to wait.

Resting her head on one of the pillows, Maggie closed her eyes and tried to relax. She reveled in the peace and quiet for a few minutes and was able to place aside all of her worries and fears. It would be moments like these that Maggie appreciated the most, the occasional times when she'd be alone with her thoughts, left to contemplate the past, present and near future.

Sadly, this moment of peace was short lived as the shock of her mom's death was finally catching up with her.

"Frankie! In here!" 

"_Maggie, what did you do?"_

"_I didn't do anything! Mom is drunk again. Quick, hide in here!"_

"_You can't hide from me, brats! You're both nothing but worthless pieces of…"_

"_Maggie I'm scared…"_

"_It's okay… we'll be okay."_

Maggie reached for one of the pillows, clutching it tightly as she turned over on the couch.

"_I'm leaving, Frankie. I can't deal with this anymore."_

"_No! No, you can't. You can't leave… not like this. Come on Mags, stay."_

"_I… I can't. You should leave too. Frankie, we deserve so much better."_

"_I know we do, but I can't leave… not yet."_

"Maggie?" spoke a timid voice.

Maggie turned over and found Miranda standing by the couch, her stuffed monkey cradled in one arm, while her hand rubbed her eyes. "Hey Munchkin. You're up pretty late," she said, pulling the little girl onto her lap.

"I was sleeping but then I woke up," Miranda leaned into the embrace, resting her head against Maggie's shoulder. "I'm happy you're home," yawning as she relaxed in her arms, "I missed you today."

"Oh Sweetheart, I missed you too. I miss you every moment I'm not home with you and Mommy," Maggie stroked the little girl's head. Looking down, she noticed that Miranda had fallen back asleep. "Well, at least I'm holding you here in my arms, right now."

"Yeah, you are," Bianca came into the living room and slid onto the couch beside Maggie. Before anything else could be said, she pressed her lips to Maggie's. "I was beginning to think you'd never come home," whispering as she pulled away. "Double shift?"

"Not exactly," Maggie leaned back, motioning for Bianca to move closer.

"Oh?"

"I um… I got some news today." Her gaze fell, no longer able to maintain eye contact with the brunette.

Bianca was quick to notice the forlorn look on her partner's face. Without question she knew whatever news Maggie had received, it wasn't the good kind. "Mags, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Maggie bit down on her bottom lip, contemplating the best way she'd break the news. Honestly, there really wasn't a best way, seeming as how straightforward was the only option. "My mom died."

"Oh, Maggie," Bianca reached over and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay… I mean I'm okay."

"No, you're not. I can see right through that wall you have up," keeping an arm over Maggie's slumped shoulders. "Tell me, really… how are you doing?"

Maggie sighed. "Confused, hurt, angry, disappointed… I don't know."

Bianca pulled Maggie close, keeping mind that Miranda was asleep in Maggie's arms. "Is there anything we need to do? Any arrangements that need to be made? Should we fly back to the States?"

"I'm uh… I'm not sure. I haven't put much thought into it. When I found out, I kind of just threw myself into work, not wanting to think about anything," Bianca shot her a look. "I know, I know. I still have avoidance issues sometimes." She bit down on her bottom lip. "I guess we should find out if there's anything that needs to be done."

"And I'll help you," Bianca replied. Standing up, she held her hand out to Maggie, "How about we head up to the bedroom and get some sleep. We can worry about everything in the morning."

"Okay." Maggie took Bianca's hand and got up from the couch, careful not to let go of Miranda. The both of them climbed up the stairs and brought Miranda back to her room. Once the little girl was tucked back into bed, they walked to their own bedroom, Maggie crawling into bed, Bianca following beside her.

Their room bathed in moonlight as they both lay in bed, Bianca placing an arm over Maggie's waist and pulling her close. Resting her cheek on the blonde's shoulder, she inhaled the sweet scent of Maggie's shampoo and closed her eyes. Within minutes, she was sound asleep.

Maggie, on the other hand, couldn't as she held Bianca in her arms. Staring up at the ceiling, she sighed deeply, once again bothered by the voices from her childhood.


End file.
